Libera a Roxas
by The Nova 6
Summary: Oneshot basado en la escena de la desaparición de Axel, del videojuego Kingdom Hearts II. Axel quiere ver a Roxas antes de desaparecer, y Sora se ve impulsado a cumplir su deseo.


**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes le pertenecen a Shiro Amano y a Square Enix.**

* * *

 **LIBERA A ROXAS**

Después de aquella explosión de llamas tan alucinante que había eliminado a todos los Umbríos, Sora vio caer a Axel. Corrió hasta él por puro instinto, y se agachó al lado del joven pelirrojo. Pequeñas partículas de oscuridad estaban comenzando a salir de su cuerpo. Sora no necesitó más de un minuto para entender que aquel era el fin de un miembro de la Organización XIII. ¿Eso era lo que les pasaba cuando morían? A pesar de ser sus enemigos, Sora no estaba nada contento. De hecho, se sentía triste al pensar en que pronto Axel habría dejado de existir. Pero no era sólo tristeza. Su corazón le dolía, y se llevó una mano al pecho. Notaba algo caliente a la altura de los ojos. ¿Lágrimas? No, todavía no habían salido. Pero le estaba afectando. ¿Por qué, si sólo había visto a Axel un par de veces? No era amigo suyo, ni siquiera conocido. El chico no lo entendió.

-Te estás… desvaneciendo... -murmuró, con voz quebrada. Axel lo miró, y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-Bueno, es lo que pasa cuando pones todo tu ser en un ataque -explicó, con voz sorprendentemente calmada-. ¿Entiendes?

Antes de que Sora pudiese responder, Axel soltó una risilla sin alegría.

-Da igual… no es que los incorpóreos existan realmente. ¿No es así?

Sora quiso decirle que no era cierto, porque estaba ahí y él le estaba viendo. Y todo lo que se podía ver con los ojos existía. Aunque los ojos de Sora estaban comenzando a ponerse vidriosos, y el chico no se atrevió a hablar. No sabía cómo sonaría su voz. Se frotó uno de ellos. Húmedo. No alcanzaba a comprender por qué se estaba sintiendo así.

-Da igual, estoy divagando -Axel cerró los ojos, para tomar aire-. Sora, ve a buscar a Kairi… y perdona por lo que le hice.

-Cuando la encontremos, se lo podrás decir tú mismo -se apresuró a decir Sora, con la voz algo vacilante. Pero Axel negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que paso… no podría echarle corazón, ¿sabes? -volvió a reírse-. No tengo.

Sora bajó la cabeza. La oscuridad ya no era sólo partículas, una especie de niebla negra ascendía desde el pecho de Axel hacia arriba. Y aún había algo que barruntaba en su cabeza.

-Axel… ¿qué pretendías? ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso? -le preguntó. El pelirrojo se tomó unos segundos para responder.

-Quería ver a Roxas.

Una punzada de emoción y dolor atravesó el corazón de Sora, que notó las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos. Se los limpió rápidamente para que Axel no lo notara.

-Él… -siguió Axel, con la voz impregnada de nostalgia y ¿tristeza? Para no tener corazón, lo disimulaba muy bien-... era el único que me caía bien. Me hacía sentir como… como si tuviese un corazón. Curioso, ¿no? Tú haces que me sienta igual, Sora.

Sora abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Se señaló a sí mismo, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Axel asintió levemente, para luego volver a cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos, su cara de nostalgia había desaparecido. En su lugar había una expresión neutral.

-Atiende, Kairi está presa en el castillo, tenéis que daros prisa…

Con dificultad, Axel alzó una mano y la abrió, apuntando a algún punto al azar del túnel. Se abrió de inmediato un portal oscuro, y el brazo de Axel volvió a caer al suelo pesadamente.

-Quería ver… a Roxas… -murmuró, con voz débil. Sora tuvo que morderse el labio para aguantarse las ganas de llorar. No era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre de Roxas, pero si hacía caso a lo que le habían dicho, se encontraba dentro de él. ¿Cómo podía hacer que Axel lo viera? Miró su llave espada, impotente. La llave espada… la llave… ¡claro!

-Aguanta, Axel, te prometo que lo vas a ver -Sora se incorporó y alzó la llave espada, colocando la punta contra su pecho y presionando. Donald y Goofy acudieron rápidamente a su lado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Sora? -le preguntó el pato, con la ceja alzada-. ¿En qué estás pensando?

Había sido una idea que se le había cruzado por la mente, y no le quedaba mucho tiempo, así que tenía que darse prisa.

-La llave espada puede abrirlo todo, y puede liberar corazones. Así que igual… yo puedo abrir el mío y "liberar" al tal Roxas, que se supone que vive dentro de mí. No sé si saldrá bien ni si podré hacerlo, pero… siento que tengo que ayudar a Axel a… cumplir su última voluntad.

-De eso ni hablar -dijo Goofy-. ¿Y si te mueres, qué? No puedes correr ese riesgo… aunque eso es lo que haces normalmente.

-Ya, pero tengo que hacerlo, no me preguntéis por qué… pero lo siento en mi corazón -dijo el chico.

Volvió a limpiarse los ojos y respiró hondo. Giró noventa grados la llave espada, como si abriera una cerradura, y una tenue luz apareció en la punta. Un sentimiento de calor se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Sora, mientras notaba que poco a poco perdía la consciencia y se caía hacia atrás. Lo último que supo fue que alguien había detenido su caída. Después, su visión se volvió negra.

-¡Sora! -gritaron Donald y Goofy. Ambos se habían lanzado hacia delante para sujetar a su amigo, pero alguien se les había adelantado. Justo detrás de Sora había aparecido un muchacho rubio, que era quien estaba sosteniendo a Sora. Lo depositó con cuidado en el suelo. Una leve sonrisa de gratitud le atravesaba la cara. Miró fugazmente a Donald y a Goofy.

-Despertará cuando yo vuelva a su interior, no os preocupéis. No tardaré mucho.

Roxas se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia Axel. No podía describir con palabras la furiosa oleada de sentimientos que le recorrían. Desde dentro de Sora había estado deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder decirle algo al que había sido su único amigo, y ahora podía. Se agachó al lado de Axel, como antes lo había hecho Sora, y susurró:

-Axel…

El pelirrojo giró lentamente la cabeza para mirarle. Casi la mitad de su cuerpo había desaparecido. Pero aún conservaba la energía suficiente como para escucharle y reaccionar.

-Roxas… -la voz de Axel volvía a sonar cargada de tristeza. Roxas pudo notarlo a pesar de lo débil que era. Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas. No se pudo resistir, aunque lo intentó-. Parece que Sora… lo ha conseguido.

Roxas quería decirle a Axel un millón de cosas, empezando por el arrepentimiento que sentía al haberse olvidado de él, o haber sido tan frío con él cuando abandonó a la Organización XIII. En aquel momento estaba enfadado prácticamente como todo el mundo, y no se habría detenido. Pero pensar que Axel aún lo consideraba su mejor amigo le había hecho darse cuenta.

-Axel, escucha, yo… yo… -musitó Roxas, tratando de encontrar las palabras. Las lágrimas le caían sin cesar por las mejillas-. Siento muchísimo no haberte…

-No eres tú quien tiene que disculparse, Roxas… soy yo -dijo Axel, sonriendo tristemente y alargando una mano, que apoyó en la cabeza del muchacho-. Por haberte mentido y haberte ocultado cosas… no fui el amigo que tú necesitabas.

-¡Sí que lo has sido! -exclamó Roxas, agarrando la mano de Axel y apretándola fuertemente-. ¡Yo era feliz! Es cierto que… que me enfadé contigo por eso, ¡pero ya no pasa nada, te lo juro! Axel… ¿no hay alternativa?

Axel supo a lo que se refería. Negó con la cabeza.

-Me temo que no. El destino de un incorpóreo es desaparecer en la oscuridad, y ha llegado mi hora. Pero estoy satisfecho, porque te he podido volver a ver… que era lo que yo quería -le revolvió el pelo al chico, quien notó que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-Axel… -musitó, casi ininteligiblemente. Los sollozos no le dejaban hablar bien-. Nunca dejarás… de ser mi mejor amigo, ¿lo captas?

-Parece que algo se te ha quedado… nos vemos, cara de zombi -le dijo el pelirrojo, guiñándole un ojo. Lo último que Roxas vio de él fue una sonrisa auténtica y verdaderamente feliz. Después, su cuerpo desapareció envuelto en oscuridad.

Roxas se había preguntado muchísimas veces qué se sentiría al perder a alguien importante. Ahora mismo estaba experimentando la respuesta. Con la mirada fija en el punto en el que un segundo antes yacía Axel, se abrazó a sí mismo mientras lloraba silenciosamente. Sin embargo… una pequeña parte de él estaba feliz, por haberle visto de nuevo, y por haber quedado en paz por fin.

Consiguió serenarse al cabo de unos minutos, y se puso en pie, limpiándose la cara y respirando hondo. Se notaba… algo extraño, como si se hubiera quedado en paz consigo mismo. Regresó a donde se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Sora, con Donald y Goofy al lado, sin separarse de él.

-Ahora volveré al interior de Sora -anunció Roxas-. Aunque ésta no será, posiblemente, la última vez que me veáis. Sora aún tiene que… conocerme, lo cual ocurrirá muy pronto. Cuando despierte, decidle una cosa de mi parte.

Donald y Goofy alzaron las cejas en un ademán interrogante. Roxas cogió la mano derecha de Sora y comenzó a brillar con una tenue luz azul. Antes de desaparecer, dijo una última palabra:

-Gracias.


End file.
